Strawberry Scent
by ProPan
Summary: This is about Pan's crush and what happens when Goten finds out. Trunks and Marron are in this fic.


Strawberry Scent  
  
Author: Hater  
  
This story begins with a sad little girl that has a mistaken crush on a man that is old enough to be her father. This sad little teenager's name is Pan Son and she will learn that stalking is a crime. She had pictures of her crush all over her ugly small bedroom of him. She even once had a t-shirt printed up with his picture on the front. She already had fake wedding inventions printing up from her computer.  
  
"Trunks will marry me one day I know it," Pan thought to herself.  
  
She watched him from the roof cross the building he worked at. Trunks never once picked up her ki because she ran up the stairs so he couldn't. Whenever a hot female would enter his office she made a note to make a voodoo doll of the woman that night. Women that worked around Trunks office started to get yeast infections. Pan could set for hours just watching Trunks read boring office papers. The sad girl remembered that she had to get home because the rest of the Son family was coming over for dinner.  
  
She deciced against running down the stairs and flew home instead. Trunks picked up a familiar ki against his window and he got the person flying a cross his it. He wanted to take a hot bath because he felt dirty knowing she must had been watching him.  
  
"Hi, Pan wassup?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nothing much but stalking Trunks," Pan laughed.  
  
"That's funny one Pan because if you were I would have to hurt you," Goten threated.  
  
"Like you could remember when I was four I beat you up," Pan laughed.  
  
"Shut up!!" Goten yelled., the niece and uncle was called for dinner.  
  
Marron's long pigtails where starting to come lose from what Trunks was doing to her. He had always loved doing this to her to cause her pretty blonde tails to come lose. Marron laughed from the raspberries he was giving her on the stomach. She ran her nails through his soft purple hair and giggled until he stopped. Trunks laid his head on her belly dreaming of the past times the two had shared.  
  
The Sons ate dinner like always causing a moutain of dirty dishes forming around their heads. Goku thought his granddaughter was becaming more like his secret lover Vegeta and thought was pleasant one. Chi Chi knew of her husband's affair but what he didn't know she had been having one of her own with Bulma. Pan went to her bedroom after eating enough for 10 humans. She had only been in her own room for a minutes before she heard a knock. She always hoped it would be Trunks coming over declaring his undying love for her but it was only Goten.  
  
"What in the hell do you want?" Pan asked.  
  
"You know what I want," Goten came up to get his dessert.  
  
"I am not in the mood tonight try some other time," Pan jumped on her bed.  
  
"Well, I am so to bad," Goten walked over to Pan.  
  
"You know Trunks is having hot wild sex with Marron right now," Goten whispered into her ear.  
  
"Why would I care?" Pan tried to look like she didn't care.  
  
"Because I know how much you only think you love him," Goten began to touch her hair.  
  
"Yeah, so what, I know how you want him too and her," Pan found the thought has turn on.  
  
"Little girl you should use that mouth of yours for better things then telling lies," Goten pulled her hair.  
  
"You know much I love it when you do that but I mean it not tonight," Pan slapped his hand away.  
  
"Tell you one what, one kiss and I will leave," Goten sat down next to her.  
  
Pan wanted him gone so she gave her uncle a kiss that was only meant for lovers. He got up and left her room after an hour after the first kiss. Pan went to her shower not having to worry about undressing. She thought about Trunks and Marron they would never know much she loved them both. Pan got the smell of Goten of her body with the strawberry scented soap. That Trunks had given Marron but she had stolen when she was over at his house for a party. That night she dreamed of Trunks and Marron.  
  
The End 


End file.
